With the development of the digital television signal broadcasting and also the development of LED, LCD, and plasma digital television sets, many old, but functional analog television sets with coaxial cable inputs have gradually become obsolete. The subscription-based TV service providers (“service providers”) have been providing a coaxial cable output on their set-top-boxes, so their broadcasted programs can be watched on the older television sets without the use of composite audio/video (AV) signal inputs. However, the support for the older television sets increases the cost of the set-top-boxes.
Some solutions have been provided to convert composite AV signals into coaxial AV signals for use by the older television sets and they usually involve a bulgy converter box that takes composite AV signals from the set-top-box and outputs a coaxial AV signal. This converter box adds cost to the service providers.
Therefore, it is desirable to offer a low cost solution that enables the service providers to continue to support the older television sets and it is to this solution the present application is primarily directed to.